Darkness In The Fire
by Khockeygrl4
Summary: Alice has a vision. Edward sees it. What is it about this vision that almost has Edward running into the sunlight to school for Bella? two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"Edward, will you be at school tomorrow?" Bella asked, as she turned to close the car door. Tomorrow would be Friday, On Saturday, Bella and I were going to go to the meadow; I had a picnic planned out for her.

"I'm not sure, I'll have to ask Alice if it's going to be sunny. I'll be in a few hours," I said, putting the car in reverse.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just on a quick hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper. I'll see you later." And as I pulled out of her driveway, she blew me a kiss. I smiled back at her, and she disappeared as I stepped on the gas.

I was home soon enough, and after I walked in the door, I sat on the couch in the living room where the rest of my family was.

"Hey Alice," I began.

She interrupted me saying, "It's going to be 65 and sunny, all day long." It's like she read my mind.

"Great," I muttered to myself. I had to survive a whole day without Bella.

Then Emmett spoke up. "Go on, we don't need you to go hunting." Wow, I thought to myself, can everyone read my mind today?

I flew out the door, racing to Bella's house. I was in such a hurry that I forgot to get in the car, now I had to wait until Bella goes to bed before I can see her, or else Charlie might get suspicious on how I got there.

I waited for only an hour, then I heard Bella tell Charlie she was going upstairs to do homework. She walked in the room, and by the looks of it, I startled her.

"Whoa, I thought you said you'd be over later," she said.

"I did, but I had to see you, cause it's going to be sunny tomorrow and I won't be able to see you tomorrow." Sadness filled through my body. How was I going to survive a whole day without her?

"Well, maybe I can skip school with you tomorrow." she said, giving me a smile.

"You don't know how much I would love that. Just a few problems. Charlie would know you skipped school, for one thing, and two, someone has to be there to finish our Biology project."

"Aw, do I have to?" she said with a pout forming on her face.

"Yes, but I promise I will be right here when you get home from school tomorrow."

"Fine," she said. A frown came across her face. But I knew how to fix that.

I slowly got up from the chair in the corner of her room, and I lifted her head with my hands. I gently placed my lips against hers, and she kissed me back.

Pulling away before I knew she would get to excited, I went over to the bed and laid on my back, hands behind my head.

"Don't you have homework, or something?" I asked.

"Thanks for reminding me," she said, slowly walking to the desk to get started.

She finished an hour later, after I helped her with some of her math, and then she went in the bathroom to take a shower. As I laid back on the bed, I closed my eyes and let her scent flow through me. It was amazing.

To pass the time, I picked up one of the books that was placed on the night stand. It didn't look that interesting, so I didn't even bother reading the title. I flipped through some of the pages, and landed on the page where her bookmark laid. I read the first paragraph, and I noticed that the main character of the book was named Edward.

I laughed silently to myself, and then realized that the water was no longer running. Bella came walking out of the door, dressed in her nightgown. No matter what she wore, she was beautiful.

I just smiled at her as she walked closer to me.

"What are you smiling at?" she said.

"Oh nothing, just seeing the most amazing girl walk toward me made me happy, that's all." I said, and I watched her cheeks turn redder with every step she made.

She slid into bed next to me, but going under the covers as I laid above them. I could tell she was exhausted.

"Good night, my love," I said to her.

"Good night," she whispered back, and I could tell she was drifting away into slumber.

"Sweet dreams." I said, and I just stared at her for hours. I could have just gazed at her until the next night, if it wasn't for Alice calling me at five in the morning. I was thankful that Bella was really unconscious, because I thought she would have been woken up by my vibrating pocket.

"What's up Alice," I whispered into the phone, probably to softly for human ears.

"Edward, I need to talk to you, do you think you can come home now?" she said, sort of sadly.

"Sure, I'll be there in a half an hour." I heard her hang up the phone, and I slowly got up, walking to the desk. I picked up a blank piece of paper and wrote a note to Bella for when she wakes up.

It said, 'Bella, I would have loved to stay with you until you woke up, but the sun will be rising soon, and Alice needs to talk to me. Have a wonderful day at school.

Love you, Edward.'

I folded the note and set it on her pillow. I walked to the window, and with one swift move, I was out and running home.

Before I had time to close the door as I entered the house, Alice had me by the wrist and was dragging me toward the river.

"Where are you taking me, Alice?" I asked.

"Just shh, I don't want anyone to hear us." I think she wanted to keep something from someone else in the family, and I suspected who. Jasper.

We reached the river, and she sat down on a big rock, and I did the same.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm worried about Jasper," she said bluntly.

"What are you worried about?"

"I keep looking into his future, and it keeps changing. I don't know why, and its worrying me. He's all I can think about right now."

"Well did you talk to him?" I asked, realizing what a stupid question that was.

I didn't have to read her mind to know what she was thinking. She gave me a look that was between 'what's wrong with you' and 'do you think I would be talking to you if I had already talked to him.'

"No, and I don't know if I can. Some of the things I see..." she drifted off, and I could see what she was talking about through her thoughts. He couldn't make up his mind about something.

"Well, Alice, I think you should either go talk to him and see what's on his mind, or just give him some space, he'll talk to you when he's ready. And you know as well as I do that he wouldn't do anything drastic without talking to you first."

She could only nod, as I could see she was deep into her thoughts. I slowly got up from the rock, knowing the sun would be out real soon.

I reached out my hand to help her up, and she took it. "Thanks," she said, and we ran silently back to the house.

It seemed like it had been days since I saw Bella last, even though it only was about two hours. I looked at the time, and tried to imagine her sitting in class with me. She would be in science right now, and I wished I could be in there with her.

My whole family just laid around the house, well except for Emmett and Rosalie, and everyone knew what they were doing. Alice, Jasper, and I were on the coach, and Carlisle and Esme where on the love seat, just watching t.v.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice have a vision. I looked into her thoughts to see what she was seeing.

The second the vision was over, I was about to run out of the house, straight to school, when Alice jumped on me.

"Edward, it's sunny outside, you can't go!" She screamed, trying to hold me down.

"I don't care! Bella's in trouble!" I argued. Just when I thought I got away from Alice, I heard her whisper to Jasper, and I suddenly felt calm, even though every bone in my body was screaming to get out.

"Stop it, Jasper. I need to get Bella." I said with a calm voice.

"Just let us hear the story, Edward, maybe we can help you," he said, looking over to Alice.

I just sat on the couch, while Alice told everyone what she saw. I wasn't listening, all I could think about was the image in my head. Everyone was in shock when she finished telling them what she saw.

"Oh my God," was all that was spoken, and I don't even know by who.

"We can't just sit here!" I yelled, trying to get up, but Carlisle had his hands on my shoulder, and Emmett was at my side just in case.

Alice darted out of the room, upstairs, I think, and was immediately back, with clothes in her hands.

"Edward, put these on," she said, handing me the long sweat pants, sweatshirt, and a baseball cap. I put them on quickly and without a word.

"Edward," Carlisle said, "your going to have to be careful. You can't let any sunlight get to your skin."

"I know," was all I said, and I darted off to school.

The images of what Alice saw were still playing through my head.

_First it showed the clock, noon exactly, and the classroom was quiet and listening to the teacher. I saw Bella, her face sad, because I wasn't there. Then the vision jumped, showing the same room again, and the clock said was twelve ten, and there was fire blazing from every direction. The classroom was evacuated, or so I thought, until I realized there was one person left, crouching in the corner. She turned her face, and I saw it was Bella. Her face was terrified, tears were running down her cheeks. She was having trouble breathing with all the smoke. She was trapped, and couldn't get out. The vision jumped again, the clock reading twelve fifteen, and it showed the school, but one second later, the classroom Bella was in exploded._


	2. Chapter 2

Previous - _The vision jumped again, the clock reading twelve fifteen, and it showed the school, but one second later, the classroom Bella was in exploded._

Just remembering what I saw made me run faster. I looked at my watch, eleven fifty-nine. I knew that between two and twelve minutes from now that the classroom Bella was in was about to be engulfed in flames.

Suddenly, the ground shook from a blast, I and heard screams. I was getting closer to the school. I looked at my watch again, without slowing my pace, it was now twelve o-five.

I reached the end of the woods by the school, and slowed my running to human pace. I dipped my head down to make sure there was no sunlight coming in contact with my skin. I could hear a few peoples thoughts as I ran by them, but I didn't care. I only had one thing on my mind, and that was saving Bella.

I reached the doors, where many people where shoving against me. I thought about going through a window, but the room Bella was in didn't have one. I pushed harder, and made my way through the mad crowd, who where still piling at the door. I ran as fast as I could through the halls, not caring if anyone could see me. I turned into the hall Bella's classroom was in, and noticed there was flames blazing everywhere in front of me.

"Shit!" was all I said, and I quickly ran through the flames, not caring what happened to me.

I reached the door, and with one quick kick of my foot, it fell to the ground, and I could see Bella curled up into a ball in the corner, gasping for air.

I ran to her side, and she looked up at me dizzied, like she just woke up from being unconscious. That's why she didn't run when the fire started. She had been knocked out.

"Bella, everything's going to be alright," I promised her, taking her into my arms. With a quick glance at the clock, I darted out the door with all my speed. It was ten seconds from being twelve fifteen.

She held her head into my sweatshirt, still gasping for air. I was counting down in my head the time we had to get out. Five, we were a few hallways away from any exit. Four, three, two; I made it to the door, bursting through it, one...

Holding onto Bella, I jumped into the air, and was pushed by the exponential force of the explosion.

As we neared the ground, I turned to have my back take the force of the earth coming in contact with us. With a thud, we slid to a halt, and I loosened my grip on Bella.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked.

She slowly opened her eyes, looking into mine, and said with a soft, faint voice, "Yeah, I'm fine." Then she smiled at me, closed her eyes, and laid her head back into my chest.

I slowly got up, making sure she was okay, and I fixed my hat and hood to keep the sun off me, and walked to the crowds of people standing outside the school.

As we got nearer, I could hear peoples thoughts as they saw me carrying Bella.

Jess thought, '_Oh thank God, I didn't see her get out, I thought the worst happened.'_

I blocked out the rest, walking over to the ambulance.

"She was in there pretty long, she might need some oxygen." I informed the paramedic.

"Thanks, what about you?" He asked, giving me an odd look. _Why is this boy wearing sweats and a sweatshirt on a hot sunny day? _He thought.

"Oh, I'm fine." And I was, because Bella was now safe.

As I set Bella on the stretcher, I whispered in her ear. "Call me when you get home. I have to get out of the sun, I'll see you tonight." I kissed her cheek, and walked back into the woods.

A few thoughts were asking themselves where I was going, but they faded as I got further in the woods. Once I couldn't hear anymore thoughts, I began running home.

As I got near the house, I could hear everyone's thoughts, and Esme thought, '_Oh thank God your safe Edward_.'

I reached the door, and walked inside, pulling off the extra clothes I had on. Alice gave me a big hug, and so did Esme. They asked me what happened, and I told them the whole story. They were glad Bella was safe, and so was I.

I waited for what seemed like hours for Bella's call. It was only four thirty, but I thought she should have been home by now. Carlisle said they probably took her to the hospital to make sure she was okay.

I went to my room, laid on the bed, and just listened to the news that my family was watching. The breaking news was none other than the fire, and they said it was now fully out, and they don't know how it was started. Thankfully, there were no major injuries to anyone, and noone was killed. I couldn't help but think that if I was just a minute to slow, she would have been gone right now. This was all my fault. If I just went to school with her, or even let her stay home with me, but no, I just had to make her go to school.

It was now seven, the sun finally setting, and my phone vibrated. Before even looking at the caller ID, I answered.

"Bella?" I asked, anxious to hear her voice.

"Hi Edward," she said, her voice still a little soft from all the smoke she inhaled.

"Are you home yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, you going to come over?" I was already darting out my window and running to her house when she asked that.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. I'll see you soon." I said.

"Okay, bye." She hung up the phone, and I was already near her house.

I jumped onto the tree, and straight into her bedroom window, after making sure that Charlie was downstairs by hearing his thoughts. She was sitting on her bed, waiting for me. She opened her mouth, but before words came out, I threw my arms around her and hugged her. I could hear her start to cry a little.

"It's okay, Bella, I'm here." I said, trying to comfort her, but it felt like I was trying to comfort myself too.

"I'm sorry," she said, whipping the tears from her cheek.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," I said, whipping the other cheek off with my thumb.

She looked into my eyes, and I just stared into hers.

"So, what happened?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

She took a deep breath, and started. "Well, I'm not really sure, but all I remember was that there was an explosion, and I was blown back into the wall, well at least I think I was, I'm not sure, I was knocked unconscious. Then when I woke up, the room was filled with smoke, and flames where everywhere. I thought it was hopeless, 'cause I saw the flames under the door. I thought about you, and I remembered the sun, and, I just..." she couldn't find the right words. "Then you came through the door. At first I didn't know it was you, I could only see a darkness in the fire, and then I figured it was a person. But it wasn't just any person, it was you." She looked back into my eyes, and I kissed her.

"I love you, Bella." I said, lying her in bed.

"I love you too, Edward," she said softly, closing her eyes. She whispered, "Thank you."

And I could hear her heartbeat steady, and she was now fully asleep. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her as she slept. I stayed that way all night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what did you think? I am totally sorry, i forgot about Jasper. But i don't really have any place to put it in, but i was going to go with he was worried about falling back into his old ways, when he smells the blood of someone, and he was thinking of leaving, but he kept changing his mind. To tell the truth, the thing with Jasper was only there to keep Alice's mind from seeing what happened to the school, until almost the last minute. Well, thanks to all for reading, hope you liked it!!


End file.
